Spartan Dovahkiin
by AK74FU2
Summary: Send some reviews, or I might not have enough ideas to keep this story going.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonborn

Darkness, that was all I saw for what felt like eternity. I walked around for what felt like days on end, looking for a way out of this darkness. But to no avail, I kept walking until a bright light came out of nowhere and I then find myself on a cart...pulled by horses, with my armor gone. I look around and find four others with me, one was gagged, I had no idea how I got here, I struggled against my binds, my Spartan strength should have broken them easily, but all I got was no success. I was so confused that I didn't notice the cart stop. The others were piling out, I went along with them. We all lined up, and a man who seemed to be in a type of medieval armor, he cocked my head to the side, _Shouldn't he have more advanced armor than that?_ I thought.

"Ulfric Stormcloak" the man said, and the man with the gagged mouth came forward, then walked to the left of me to a man with an axe. The officer called another name, but I didn't notice, "No, I'm not a rebel, you can't kill me" he said before running. "Archers!" the woman yelled, and the runner got a back full of arrows. "You there, step forward", I walked forward, "You're not on the list, what's your name?" he asked, "My name is Master Chief Sierra 117, sir" I said with a salute, I guess I did because of old habits. "What a strange name you have, anyway, what should we do with him" the man asked the woman. "It doesn't matter, he goes to the stone" she said with no remorse. I looked at the other man, "I'm sorry friend, but at least you'll die in your homeland." he said, before I moved to the others.

"Priestess, why don't you tell them their last words." the female officer said to a robed woman. "By the Divines...", but the man who was going first said, "Oh for the love of Talos, shut up". "Very well" I heard the priestess said. The man stopped in front of stone, and the officer pushed him down, and put his head down onto the block with her boot. The man with the axe raised his weapon and it came dont decapitating him. I cringed at it, I never liked it when humans were killing humans, I would rather kill a Brute. "You're next, stranger" she said to me, I reluctantly walked forward, and I thought this was my end, on a land I have absolute no knowledge of. I heard a distant roar, everyone looked to the skies, "What was that?" one soldier asked, "It doesn't matter, continue with the execution." she said, then I heard it again, the man with the axe raised his weapon once more, then I saw it. It was a dragon, a real dragon, I only heard of them being in myths, but they were never proven to exist.

Just as the axe was going down, the dragon landed on top of the tower, the shockwave was enough to knock down the executioner. Then a loud thundering sound was heard and I saw it came from the dragon, then it did it again. _How is it doing that?_ I thought as I got up, "To the keep!" I heard someone yell to me. I ran to an open door, where there were others in there, I made my way up the stairs, and the dragon made a large hole in the wall and burned the man in front of it. _Poor bastard_ I thought, the dragon flew off again. I looked out the hole and saw a house next to it, I jumped out and hit the floor while rolling to a stop. My training may come in handy in this world. I ran to where there were two soldiers, then one called a boy out of the way before the dragon landed and burned a man where he was standing, he didn't have a chance.

"You there, do you want to help me?" I look to the man, who was supposedly called Hadvar, I nodded. I ran with him to the gate, where we were met with another man, Hadvar argued with him, while I walked to the door and entered. I was met with an armory of some kind. "Here, let me take those binds off of you" Hadvar told me before taking out a dagger and cut the binds off of me. Since the binds were off of me, I went to a wooden table and wanted to see if I had my Spartan strength back, I slammed my fist down, and was met with the table breaking to pieces. I smile satisfied, but I was sure that not all my strength had returned. I need to wait, until I could find my armor. I need to find it, if it's in this world, then I need it. But I looked through the chest and found a sword, light armor, other needs I could use for now. Then for a moment, time stopped, a ghost then appeared in front of me, "Hello, Master Chief, you may not know me but I will be your help when you need it. Ask a question, anything." he smiled at me, I had an idea, "Where's my armor" I asked. He simply smiled. "You will find your armor, but the pieces are scattered across Skyrim. I am sorry, but when I sent you here, your armor separated into a dozen pieces, but don't worry, your black suit is in that chest in the corner." I smiled, my black suit was at least here, It can take sword hits quite well, but I'm not so sure about dragons. But I turned to the chest and walked to it, I opened it and sure enough, there it was. I took it and put it on. Then I put the light armor on.

"Much better, thank you." I told him, he smiled and disappeared and time resumed. "What is that you're wearing, you weren't wearing it a moment ago." Hadvar told me. I turned to him, "It's my black suit, It is part of my armor, which I found out its pieces are scattered across Skyrim." I told him, but I looked unconvinced, but he shrugged and turned. "Ok, anyway, we got to move." I readied my sword, he opened the door and we went down, I spotted the enemies first and ran to them, of course I was prepared, I am a Spartan after all. I ran to the first one, I stabbed him in the chest, he didn't even know what happened. The woman yelled a battle cry, I blocked the sword hit, which wasn't that hard, I raised my sword, and slashed her in one hit. I looked at the sword, they sure are quite handy, but eventually it might not be useful.

We ran into a couple more, which I disposed of, I entered the cave first, which I was met with large spiders, I stomped on one and it died with a loud squish. It picked up the dead spider and threw it at the other spider, which it didn't die but it was stunned. I ended its life with my sword. We continued further, until I saw a large brown lump in the light, "Quiet, that's a bear, we wouldn't want to wake it. Let's slip past it, or if you're feeling lucky, you can go for it." he said to me. I decided to sneak past it, I didn't want to bother the bear.

Soon we were out of the cave, and the dragon we saw earlier flew over us, I ducked behind a rock, and luckily the dragon didn't see us. "We're finally out, I thank you, but what is your name?" he asked me, "My name is Master Chief" I told him. Though I didn't want to tell him my real name, when I am more prepared. He turned and walked away, "We shall cross paths soon again, but go meet my uncle, he's the smith in Riverwood. It's just over that hill." He said while pointing in the direction opposite to me. I decided to walk to Riverwood, I came across three stones, curiously I press on and it glowed, I suddenly felt stronger, I thought for a moment, and I shrugged it off, and continued my walk.

When I got there, it was just like Helgen, but more civilized. I walked along the streets and spotted what looked to be the smith battering metal with a hammer. I walked to him, "What do you need, stranger" he asked me, "Hadvar sent me" He looked at me. "Hadvar? Did something happen?" I nodded, "A dragon attacked Helgen." I said to him, "A dragon, son, are you ok?" I shook my head, "I'm not lying, Hadvar and I escaped from the dragon, he told me to come see you" The man smiled, "Well, whoever is a friend of Hadvar is a friend of mine." he said, "Go ahead, take what you need" I thanked him and went to a chest where the stuff I would is. I found a couple things, as soon as I got done with it. "Do you know where this Whiterun is? I saw it on one of your maps." He looked to me while sharpening a sword.

"Of course, it just over that hill and across the river." he told me, I nodded in gratitude and made my journey to Whiterun. I kept walking until I saw a rock shuffling, I took a closer look and it turned out to be a crab, I stomped on it, crushing it. I looked at my hands, I knew my strength was returning, just not as fast as I hoped. I made my journey and soon enough I spotted the large city of Whiterun. I began jogging down the hill. As I was walking down the road, I heard sword strikes and found three people fighting what looked to be an overgrown man. But it was impossible to be able to grow nine feet tall. I ran with my sword out, and one of them saw me, "Don't go near him, he'll kill you" I ignored the warning, I jumped on the giant's back and ran up it, I jumped again with my sword pointing down. The sword embedded itself into the giant's neck.

With a groan, the giant fell, dead. The three stared at me, "You look to be a strong warrior, who are you?" the woman asked me, "My name is Master Chief" I told them, it was the third time I said my name to people here, have they no brains? I guess not. "Well Master Chief, we could use someone like you, our home s in Whiterun, you can go there when you want.

I nodded and continued to the city. When I got there, a guard walked to me. "Stop right there, no one is allowed in due to the dragon threat around here." he told me. "I have information about the dragon attack in Helgen". "Very well, go on through" I entered through the large door, and was met with quite a few houses. I kept walking to the square, with stands surrounding it, I walked up the steps to the largest house in the city. I went to the door to what most called DragonsReach. I went through the door and was met with a fire in the middle of the room with a throne on the opposite side of the room.

I walked up to the ruler, but was stopped by a green skinned woman, with pointed ears. "Stop right there, the Jarl is busy." I stared her down, "I have information about the dragon attack." I said to her, she nodded and I walked to the Jarl.

"So you have information about the dragon attack, eh?" he said, I nodded. "Well, what happened there" I began explaining the details of what happened, "Right now, I'm busy, I need someone to check on the West watch tower, my messenger didn't come back." I nodded, and turned around to go to the watch tower. I was joined by the woman, I kept walking until I got there. I spotted a dragon, it wasn't the same as the last one I saw, this one was a little smaller.

I spotted a down archer and took his bow and arrows, I aimed one arrow and let loose on the string. The arrow traveled over 300 yards, due to my strength, but this bow should have snapped by the sheer pressure it just experienced. The arrow hit dead center in the eye of the dragon, it roared out and flew to me. I ducked, and when it landed I took out my sword and charged it, It blew fire at me but my senses told me before the fire even reached me. I dodged and kept running, I jumped at it and did the same manner of killing as the one with the giant.

It slumped over, dead too. The it started to burn up, and I hear the wind picking up, and I saw whatever came out of the dragon, went into me. I felt something in me change.

"By the divines, you're Dragonborn" one soldier said. I shrugged it off, and walked back to city, I wasn't much of a social person. When I got back to the Jarl I told him that I killed the dragon, he smiled. "That's good, very good." I nodded, "For that, you may have a house here, in honor of my gratitude." he said to me. I thanked him and went to his steward, I told him that I'll need a key to my house, he gave me it and I went to my house. "Do you have any furniture, I might need some" He said yes and he told me that there were men who already put furniture in the house. I was grateful, I needed some sleep, when I got inside of the house, It was a middle sized house but better than nothing.

I walked upstairs and spotted a bed, I jumped on it and fell asleep, hoping that I will find my armor, I can't live without it, It's like a second home to me. I have to find it.

**What do you think? Huh? I play Skyrim a lot, so I decided to write a crossover, since there was no good Halo/Elder Scroll crossovers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: FUS**

**Everyone, in this chapter, I won't care what you tell me, but I might add the Arbiter in here, but not on this chapter, but when you send me the review about not having him in here, I'll most likely ignore you.**

When I woke up, everything was still in its place. I got up, put on what armor I owned. I walked out of the house, into the hot sun, I squinted, looking at the ball of fire. I looked around, yesterday, I found out I was this sort of Dovahkiin, whatever that meant. I walked to this smithy, which was next to my home, I asked her what she had in stock, I found a great deal of weapons and armor, I purchased a set of armor, which looked a hell of a lot better then what I usually wore. I also purchased a steel sword, wasn't much but it'll get by, I left my black suit at home, not needing it.

I headed back home, to try on the new armor. But when I got there, some person was in a chair. "Good morning my Thane" she said, I stared at her, not knowing what a Thane was. "I'm your housecarl, your servant, your partner." I grunted, "I don't need a partner. All I need is myself." I said, I didn't know her, so I couldn't act like I did. "I understand, but there's no changing that you are my Thane. And I am your housecarl. My name is Lydia" she said. "Well, excuse my attitude, but I'm not used to having a stranger in my home" I said. I walked past her, then went upstairs into my room. Closing the door, I began to try on my new armor, It fit well, not that heavy, due to my superior strength. I was a Spartan after all, I am much stronger than any other human, aside from my friends.

Just thinking about them made me emotional, but I didn't have time for that. I need my armor, and that's what I'm going to do. But what about this shout thing I keep hearing, I tried hard thinking what I'm supposed to do with it, frustration led to anger and that caused something in me to appear, before I knew it, a force came from me, knocking everything to the ground. I could have swore I heard of the word when I shouted it, of course I shouted it. "Fus" I said to myself, so that's what it was.

I opened the door and walked downstairs, my sword at my hip, walking out the door, I didn't expect her to follow me, but eventually she did. I rolled my eyes, I walked out of Whiterun. A running person came to me, "You are the dragon born are you not?" I nodded, "I have a message for you, now where is it. Ah hah, here it is, have a good day" and with that the man went running again towards the city. I looked at the letter and opened it, I had a sharp intake of breath that moment.

_John, Don't panic because of this new world, you'll find your way around, this world is where you can have a steady life aside from the killing dragons and enemies part. Your armor is gone, all across Skyrim yes? Well, I wanted to make it easy on you and put your helmet in a chest somewhere in your home. A token of niceness, to say the least._

_From, Anonymous_

I closed the piece of paper, and ran back to Whiterun, I didn't know how fast I was going, but all I knew was that everyone I past had faces of shock, either from my speed or from my urgency. I didn't care, I had another part of my armor, nonetheless.

I got home within a minute or two, aside from the gate the city had I had to pass, but alright. I opened to door, and searched around the house. Lydia got in, and watched me look for something, she didn't know what it was, but she just sat down and watched. I didn't know where the chests were, but all I knew was that there was one chest in my room.

I opened it and rummaged through it, I didn't find it, I got frustrated, I went back downstairs, and went into the room with that weird table looking thing, it looked a lot like a chemistry set. I looked a cabinet, nothing. Then I saw the chest on top, I picked it up and set it down and opened it. Nothing. I got angry, that note was false, I calmed down, and set the chest back up on top.

I walked out with a face of defeat. Lydia was beginning to worry about me, but I ignored her, and walked out of the house.

I walked until I got the place where most called the skyforge, I just walked to the thing and made something, I knew what I was making, it was an energy sword, but made of steel. I reminded me of old times, "My my, that is an impressive weapon you have there, what is it?" this man who looked to be in his mid fifties. "It was a weapon I have seen before, now that I'm in this land, I might as well have an inch of memory of my old world." I said being a little down at the time.

I held the blade in my hand, swung it around, imaging it being blue and electricity flowing around it. It brought back old memories, of the Arbiter, his old team, Reach, Earth. I shook my head, ridding of the memories. I crafted a sheath, where I fit the blade in, I guess I was a born smith. The old man smiled, I did too, I may be lonely out here, no familiar faces, but I could start anew here, have a new life. But I was going to find this "Anonymous" person, and deprive him of his knowledge, I know he has information about my armor, and I'm going to find him.

I guess I was a little out of it, because when I went back to reality, the old man was gone, and the sun was higher in the sky. I didn't know I was standing here for so long. I shrugged it off, going back home. When I got there Lydia was holding something that I thought was not even in this house... my helmet. "Where did you find that?" I asked, "It was in my room's chest, you forgot to look there, so I looked instead." she said, handing my helmet over.

I took it in my hands and stared into the visor, seeing my reflecting smiling face. I put it on, the HUD was still operational. When I fitted it on, something else came online. "John?" a familiar voice sounded out. "Cortana. I'm glad at least one of my friends is still here" I said, "What happened, all I remember was that we got off the Dawn, but after that, you were gone, all there was of your armor was the helmet." she said, "I don't know how I got here, but when I first awoke two days ago, a ghost told me that my armor was spread across this land. Some people call it Skyrim, not a bad name in my opinion" I said, "Well, you better look at your friend, she seems worried." Cortana said in a little jealous tone of voice. I chuckled but took of the helmet, ad Lydia was sitting there with a blank expression on her face. "What?" I said. "You seem very fond of that strange helmet." I chuckled. "No doubt there. Now, what is with all the people saying something about these Greybeards, I know that when I killed that dragon, a very loud thunder sounded out." I said, "That's because the Greybeards were summoning you, that's what the thunder was all about." I nodded at it, "You stay here, I'm going to the Greybeards." I said before walking out. My helmet was still on me, but I didn't care, the HUD was working for some odd reason, but at least it will help me in my journey to the mountain that was tallest.

"So, how was your time in the helmet, Cortana" I said, "Don't even ask, your helmet was in a spider's cave, I may be an AI, but those thing just creep me out. Eeesh" I chuckled at that.

Cortana and I spent the last few hours talking, before we knew it, we reached the base of the stair I will be walking up. I started my way up the mountain, twirling my double pronged blade around. "I see you made yourself something, impressive" Cortana said, I was impressed with my skill in it, I never knew it.

I kept walking up the stairs, to whatever I'll meet there. About halfway there, a big ape like creature came out of nowhere, and swatted me away a couple feet. Recovering quickly, I took out the blade, I couldn't call it an energy sword, I was still thinking up a name. Anyway, I ran forward and past the troll, then climbed a rocky wall, then jumped off the side and turned as I fell, with my blade pointing down.

The creature's head was gone after that, fell off the cliff. I kept walking, hoping no other problem will pop up, since I was nearly thrown off the last time. I made my way up the stairs, and nothing else bothered me. Then I saw the structure, it was impressive for an old castle. I walked to the large iron doors, and opened them. Inside were four old men, with grey beards. No wonder they were called the Greybeards.

"Greetings Dovahkiin, I am Arngeir, one of the four Greybeards. We are masters of the way of the voice." he said. "Why do you keep calling me Dovahkiin, what does that mean?" I ask, the old man just smiled, "Dovahkiin stands for DragonBorn, you were born with the soul of a dragon, thus dubbing you Dovahkiin. When you killed that dragon, it awakened your dormant side." he said to me, I got a little confused. "If I may ask, what is that upon your head? That helmet is very unusual." he said, referring to my helmet. I took it off, letting them see my face, (**Sorry for not describing him earlier)** I had dark brown hair, close to black, with hints of grey. I had blue eyes, with multiple scars, one under my right eye. Small but noticeable.

"It's a part of my armor, no one would really understand, I'm not from this world" I said, "That is most confusing, where else would you be from?" he asked me, "I'm from a planet called Eridanus II, my homeworld, but Earth is like a second home to me." I said, they had the faces as if I was nuts, not saying anything understandable.

"Well, that is most peculiar, but back to business, I would like to know how you are with the Way of the Voice, show me what you can do" he said, preparing himself. I dug deep, remembering the word, "FUS" I shouted, a wave impacted the old man, but he merely stumbled. "Good, good, now, your next mentor will help you in the way of the voice" he said, before one of the other heading for a door. I followed him, through the door and into a courtyard.

We walked until we reached a gate, "Over here we will test your voice a different way" then he walked and stopped and he said "Wuld" and then engravings appeared on the ground, and then whatever it was, it went into me. "Good, now over there is a gate, and my friend will pull that lever and you will have to get to the other side before it closes." he said, before one of them pulled the lever, and another Greybeard shouted would and sprinted as fast as the wind would go. He made it to the other side before the gate closes. "Now, you turn" he said to me, I prepared myself.

The gate opened, I shouted "Wuld" and I suddenly appeared on the other side, well I knew I moved, not teleported, since my eyesight being better than others tenfold. "Very good, you are learning very quickly" Arngeir said.

"Now your next task is to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, in the cave where onyl the Dragonborn can successfully get through." he said, "Where is it?" I asked, ready for another adventure.

**How was that? I know some things are out of place, but I got most of it, am I right or am I wrong? Ok, that was Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be coming soon.**


End file.
